Caress of the Razor
by NightcatMau
Summary: Yeah, worst name ever for a Valguine one-shot. But what would happen if Valkyrie needed rescued and there was no more partnership? This was a one shot. Seriously, it was. And yeah, my Billy-Ray still talks funny. Rated T for mild themes of, well, not exactly suicide, but you'll see. RESUMED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, China, Billy-Ray or Valkyrie. Val's in her 20s, story is in her POV. And yes, my Billy-Ray still talks funny. Sorry gor the repost, FF wasn't letting me correct a mistake. Rrr.

* * *

I'd been chasing the bad guys without really knowing why. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, not without Skulduggery by my side. He'd promised me until the end, and apparently that end came when he went off with China. So I didn't watch where I was going and soon had slid on some loose rock in the Texas canyon and ended up trapped under a landslide. Perfect way to die.

I wondered as I listened to the shifting rubble if it would cave in first and crush me to death, or I'd suffocate. I could have got out and easily with my magic had it still been working right, but what was the point? I closed my eyes, then snapped them open at the sound of another ominous rumble coming from below me. I felt the ground beside me erupt then a steely arm wrapped around me as an icy cold blade came to rest on my throat. "Well, well, looky what we've got here. Always said I'd kill you iffen I got the chance, and here you all are wrapped up with a pretty little bow." A masculine voice with a rich Texan accent hissed in my ear.

I didn't move, didn't answer, and I swore I could sense his frown even in the darkness. "Now you see, Detective, this here's the part where you say somethin' smart back at me and then I get to kill you." Billy-Ray Sanguine said cheerfully. "Come on now, you can do it." He encouraged.

"And if I don't?" I asked, my voice a monotone.

"Uh- Well- Now come on, now. I'm bein' right nice about this. Go on then, get yourself a good one in, somethin' for me to remember you by." I felt the hand with the razor move away and he was caressing my hair gently.

"You have a lot of things wrong with you, Billy-Ray. I could have elbowed you a good one when you took the razor away."

"But you didn't. And that ain't exactly what I was thinking of. Make it somethin' memorable, so I can feel good about killin' you." I laughed, I couldn't help it. "You think I'm funny?" He growled and the razor was back, with slight pressure this time.

"No, I am. My partner ran off and now I'm actually happy you'll be the one to kill me. At least you'll be quick about it. Go on then, do it." I steeled myself for the sudden slice, but felt instead his arm loosen and the blade go away.

"I ain't gonna, not if you're fixin' to die. Ain't no fun that way. How 'bout you let me get you outta here, then we can fight proper-like? Wait, funny bones ran off on you?" He started to laugh and I wanted to fight him then. I wanted to hurt him since I was in so much pain. But then he continued and I realized he was laughing at himself. "Well if that don't beat all. I got myself dumped by the roadside as well. Let's say I get you outta here, huh? How come you didn't do it yourself?" He voice was tender now, his arms gentle as they looped around me.

"I- My magic hasn't been working right, Billy-Ray. I don't know why, maybe because I just don't care anymore. You do what you want with me. I won't fight you."

"Now, you come on now. You quit talkin' like that, like you're fixin' to die. Come on now!" There were tears in his voice. I figured out real quick that he was six kinds of crazy I'd never even thought of at that point. He'd gone from wanting me to suffer to wanting me whole again.

Billy-Ray wrapped his arms around me more securely. "I ain't lettin' you die, you all are comin' with me." I nodded, knowing he'd see me and soon we were moving straight into the ground and then we were traveling. We came up a short distance later in time to see the landside collapse inwards.

"You saved my life." I said, stunned that Billy-Ray of all people had done it. And more than a little afraid of what that might mean.

"That I did. Now you owe me, little darlin'. And I don't mean nothin' by that except you're gonna live for me and make somethin' outta your life. You ain't allowed to die on me." He was staring at me from behind his sunglasses, and he brought up a hand to cup my face gently. Oh. God. No. Anyone but him. He must have seen my disgust because he turned his back to me and started walking away. "I didn't say you'd all have to do it with me, take care of yourself."

"Billy-Ray, wait." I said and he turned to look at me hopefully. "I'm sorry, I just- I don't trust anyone, not anymore."

"Neither do I, little darlin', but at least we wouldn't be alone." He held out his hand to me and I went and took it, wondering exactly what I'd gotten myself into.

* * *

**That was what it was. Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray, Valkyrie or Skulduggery. A billion thanks to **Santana Starr** and **PhobbyWriter **for reviewing and for the request to continue. The fave and follow was awesome too. Now I bring you more of my English mangling Billy-Ray.

* * *

Billy-Ray helped me into his truck gently and I realized I was in shock. This wasn't right. We were mortal enemies. True we were both lonely at the moment, but that had never stopped us from fighting before. But he grinned cheerfully at me as he got in and I realized he really _was_ crazy. "Well now, little darlin' you and me are gonna see some good times together, you'll see. How about we stop somewhere and get us somethin' to eat?" He asked and I nodded.

I realized I was staring and looked away. Billy-Ray loved women and he was handsome to a dangerous degree with sandy blond hair and good rugged features. I knew from all the times we fought he was built of coiled muscle without a trace of fat on him and wondered if it was good genetics or a fantastic workout program. He turned on the radio and country music started to filter through the cab. "How did you find me?" I asked at last and he grinned.

"I used to be a detective myself, remember? Only I started killin' my clients on account of them bein' bad people and everythin'. Still, I know how to find someone when I need to. I ain't called the hitman deluxe for nothin'." I nodded, smiling at him. As far as I knew only Billy-Ray called himself that. But I liked his high opinion of himself. There was something sweet about it.

"What made you save me?" I asked and he glanced at me in surprise.

"Was the right thing to do, seein' how you feel and your magic not workin' right. Look, I know I showed up to kill you, but I got the fellahs you was chasin' first. So that oughta count for somethin'."

"Because only you get to kill me right?" I asked and he hesitated then nodded.

"That's right." He agreed cheerfully. "I've always been right protective of you that way. And if you hadn't stolen my razor, well, shoot. Maybe you and I woulda went off together a whole lot sooner. But we're together now." He said patting my hand reassuringly as he parked in front of an old bar and grill that boasted a bleached out longhorn skull and imitation wagonwheel for decoration.

"Right you are." I said giving him a faint smile. Handsome or not I hoped the man who insisted on getting my door for me knew I didn't like him. I felt sorry for him. Really I did. And for me, mostly sorry for me. I winced inwardly. Even Billy-Ray deserved better than that. He wasn't half bad when he wasn't trying to kill me. He was being as good a man as he knew how and he was the one there caring for me. Not Skulduggery.

"You an' me, we're a lot alike." He said, looping an arm around me and I let him, enjoying the warmth and companionship. I realized how lonely we both must be and stopped suddenly to look at him.

"Billy-Ray, I don't want either of us- We know we're both lonely, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want either of us to get hurt. You know it would be a mistake for us to get involved just because were lonely and feeling sorry for ourselves, right?" I asked and his handsome face softened.

"'Course I do, little darlin'. But I think you an' me would make a good couple if we give ourselves a chance. But you ain't obliged to me, like I said. Let's get us somethin' to eat and just be friends, we are friends now, right?" He asked and I nodded, slightly wary. Billy-Ray reminded me of a dog I once knew that would smile and wag her tail so people would come close enough for her to bite and I hoped he wasn't in a biting mood.

But he was charming and a proper gentleman getting the door for me and insisting I try one of the steak platters. He smiled when I ordered coffee. "Coffee's good for you, good American brew here too. None of that sissified sweet stuff from a coffee shop."

"You're not a girl, we like sweet things." I teased and he grinned easily at me.

"I'm sweet, you like me?" He asked, flirting. So much for just being friends. I found myself blushing, Billy-Ray could be charming and he knew it. "See? I knew you all liked me. I mean you liked me. Gotta try and remember 'you all' ain't good English." He said and I shrugged. He tended to beat the language to death with a hammer, but so did I.

"I like the way you talk just fine, Billy-Ray, stop trying so hard." I said and he relaxed. "I mean it. You don't have to prove yourself to me, all right?" Now where did that come from? But it brought about a change in him, for a moment he looked ready to cry and I realized women hadn't treated him well all his life.

"It's just- I know how stupid I sound. I talk funny, even for a Texan." Several patrons turned to look at him but said nothing.

"You don't sound stupid, Billy-Ray. There's nothing wrong with the way you talk. Whoever told you there was needs belted a good one." I growled softly and he brightened up. I realized I was feeling protective of him and my heart fluttered.

"Well now, Miss Cain, always knew there was somethin' about you I liked. Iffen it be all right with you, I'd like to call you Valkyrie." He said shyly and at my nod he blushed. I felt myself relax. Yes, he was still a homicidal maniac, but I'd had one for years as a partner, I knew when I was safe or not.

"You're courting me, aren't you?" I asked, charmed and he blushed deeper and nodded. Our steaks came and we ate, getting to know one another a little better. Billy-Ray offered to let me live with him and I hesitated.

"I'm a proper Southern gentleman, and a Texan. Won't nothin' funny happen, you got my word on that, Valkyrie." He said and I accepted. "Shoot, it's gonna be fun havin' someone around to talk to. I had a cat, but it kinda ran away." I smiled knowing exactly why it ran away. He talked more than Skulduggery.

"Thanks, Billy-Ray, for saving me, and for caring enough to take me in. most men would take advantage but I know you never lie. Well, not when it matters you don't." He nodded happily and soon was escorting me back to the truck. I wondered what our life would be like together or if it would even work out and found myself looking forward to finding out.

* * *

**OK I can continue or leave it there. At first this chapter had Valkyrie being cruel to Billy-Ray, but well, he can charm anyone and it didn't seem fair or grateful for her to treat him like that. This isn't the instant romance I usually give them, but maybe it is more realistic?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray, Valkyrie or Skulduggery. Thanks so much to **Santana Starr** for reviewing and for the fave and follow from ! This chapter takes place about two weeks after Chapter 2.

* * *

Billy-Ray was as good as his word. He'd moved recently, unable to live anymore in the home he shared with Tanith, so I had a small bedroom to myself. He certainly liked to talk, and just our morning coffee could take over two hours, but somehow it didn't bother me. I needed the love and attention he was pouring into me, and I was no longer too proud to admit it.

He had a good speaking voice and his rich Texan accent was soothing. One day he looked at me over our morning coffee. "You know, Val, I've sure appreciated you bein' here with me. I- I thought I was gonna go crazier than I am already after she left. How come women got to be so mean? You're a woman. What's wrong with me?"

I felt tears sting my eyes. "The same thing that's wrong with me, Billy-Ray, you're too trusting for your own good. I thought Skulduggery would be with me forever. I would have just laid there and died if you didn't show up, you know I would have. But Skulduggery was really good at keeping me to himself so when he left I had nobody. I came to America just to get away from him."

He took my hand gently, smiling softly at me. "An' I'm sure glad you did, little darlin'. I always did kinda like you. You certainly weren't ever afraid of me, and you never called me ugly, not even once." He winced. I hadn't seen him without his sunglasses and I knew he hated taking them off in front of people. "She, well it, is a better word, I suppose, kinda lured me in. I shoulda known no gal would ever want to look at these." He gestured towards his hollow eye sockets, still hidden.

"I thought you were a ladies man." I said, surprised. He snorted.

"Right up to the point where the sunglasses come off. Then it's adios muchacos. I ain't- I ain't all that lucky, but shoot, leastwises I got a good friend in you and I appreciate that. How about we go out ridin' around today, just the two of us?" He asked hopefully and I nodded. He looked at me wistfully like he wanted to say something but just smiled and escorted me to the truck.

Billy-Ray hesitated as he opened my door and I knew he wanted the kiss me. He looked miserable, but he was being a gentleman. The thing was I wanted to kiss him too, so I did, finding his lips to be much softer than I could have ever imagined. He wrapped his steely arms around me tenderly, returning the kiss with all the love he had inside him. I returned the embrace, melting into his comforting warmth. Billy-Ray pulled back to look at me in awe. "You ain't possessed by nothin' and you still kissed me, thank you, little darlin'. " He stroked my face tenderly, then helped me into the truck.

He was quiet when he got in and he seemed changed. "Are you all right?" I asked touching his shoulder gently and he gave me a wan smile.

"That was decent of you, Valkyrie. But I know what I look like. You all don't have to ever do it again iffen you don't want to. I- I only want it to happen again if you really feel somethin' for me-" Then I was in his arms again and he was kissing me so deeply that I was dazed when we at last parted. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Billy-Ray." I said, smiling. "Are you sure we ever got out of the landslide, because I never thought I'd hear either of us say that." He laughed cheerfully and started up the truck.

"Well, you know me, little darlin', always doin' what folks least expect. I'll tell your up front I'm gonna be loyal, but I don't cotton to no woman who ain't the same, all right?" He asked and I nodded. "Well all right then, this here relationship is gonna work out just fine. And iffen it don't for some reason, no hard feelin's, Val. I like you just fine, you're treatin' me better than any other woman ever has." He turned on the radio, cheerfully singing along and I smiled at him. He nudged me happily.

"Now we can do all them couple things together. Like pokin' around in those little shops you see on the roadside, and cookin' together. An' anythin' else you might think of." He smiled hopefully and I cuddled into his shoulder. The grin he rewarded me with told me that was exactly what he'd been after, and soon he'd looped a possessive arm around me. "We're gonna take things nice an' slow, Valkyrie. I ain't in no hurry to mess things up between us."

"I know." I said gently, putting an arm around his waist and snuggling in deeper. "And I appreciate that, Billy-Ray. I love you and I don't want to loose you by rushing things either. And it sounds petty, but I'd love to see the look on Skulduggery's face if he ever saw us together." I gloated and he laughed.

"That would be a good one." He agreed. "Lookit, a new shop. Let's have a look see, all right?" I nodded and he pulled up to the small store that had pottery and other trinkets in the window. Billy-Ray pointed out various things in the shop, actually knowing a lot about each Native American tribe or culture that had made them. "That music there playin' is right soothin', want a copy for home?" He asked and I understood what he was really asking. Was I staying?

"I'd love that." I said and he grinned cheerfully. I was finding out Billy-Ray had a sweet side to him. He was actually gentle and tender with me and the woman behind the counter assumed we were already married.

"Nice to see a happy young couple. You have some children soon, yes?" She asked and we both blushed. She threw some postcards and a few candle and incense samples into the bag as well. "Romantic evening, many children." She said with a wink and Billy-Ray and I giggled at the same time, both of us blushing deeper.

He looked at me when we were on the road again with a grin then blushed and laughed. "Shucks. I guess we do look kinda married, sorry you had to hear that, Valkyrie."

"Not at all." I said cuddling into his warmth. "If we do end up married I'd like some kids. Some day at any rate." Instead of looking scared at the idea of being married and having children Billy-Ray looked pleased, and drew me closer into him as he drove.

* * *

**Aww. I love these two together. I think Billy-Ray could actually be very sweet and tender with the right woman. It won't change him being a hitman, but it would give him the love he needs. And I think Val could use a nourishing, loving man in her life. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray or Valkyrie. A million thanks to lidz12345 and FlawDiamonds for reviewing and for all the faves and follows!

* * *

Weeks went by and Billy-Ray was getting increasingly affectionate, nuzzling into me as he'd show me how to cook a new recipe, ever the patient teacher. I'd laugh and duck since it tickled and he'd laugh himself, wrapping his strong arms around me. "I love you, Billy-Ray." I'd tell him and he'd turn me around to gaze affectionately at me but the sunglasses never came off, ever.

We both knew they had to at some point. Neither one of us wanted them to be, but they were becoming a sore point between us because we knew it wasn't fair to either one of us to go on together if I couldn't accept him as he was. "Well, now how about this, you close your eyes and keep 'em closed and I can take 'em off then put 'em back on again afore you open your eyes?" He asked hopefully as we were out walking.

I had opened my mouth to answer him when Billy-Ray doubled over with a curse, whipping off his sunglasses. It was windy and something had clearly gotten into his eye socket. "Don't look, little darlin'. Don't." He pleaded, clawing desperately at the socket and unable to get the debris out.

"Billy-Ray, come here." I said gently and went to him. He straightened up to look at me his face a mask of misery and pain. I could see the small bit of debris in the socket, and I manipulated the air to take it out gently. I knew the tears streaming from his hollow sockets were only partly from pain.

I sat down with him under a tree and held him as sobs wracked his body, saying his name over and over as I stroked his hair, telling him how very much I loved him. "Look at me." I said gently, tilting his chin up. I could see the fear and sorrow in his eyes. Well, not eyes, not really. But I could see what served for his eyes watching me, and I could see his shock when our gazes met.

"Little darlin'?" He asked softly, then he was kissing me gently, tenderly. His arms closed around me, one hand gently holding my head, then he was cradling me to him. "Little darlin', but how?" He faltered and I looked up at him meeting his wondering gaze.

"I don't know. All I know is that I can, and that I love you, Billy-Ray. You're still handsome to me." I said stroking his face tenderly and he closed what passed for his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"But I'm ugly. You can't tell me that me havin' no eyes don't make me ugly to you. I gotta frighten you on some level."

"You don't." I said gently. "I love you. I just can't imagine how much it must have hurt to- Oh, Billy-Ray." He'd told me how there had been a fight and he'd been cursed, then he'd ended up removing his own eyes. I could only imagine the fear and pain he'd gone through. "I just- I can't stand to think of you facing that alone, Billy-Ray."

He snorted soft laugher. "In the other fellah's defense, I _was_ fixin' to kill him at the time. Did it too if I recall, but he had it comin'. You really mean it, don't you? You really don't like to see me in pain. Well, I'll be." He held me into his warmth and I closed my eyes, enjoying how secure he made me feel. "Knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." He said, stoking my hair softly.

"Mmm, that feels wonderful. Why couldn't we always get along like this?" I asked with a happy sigh.

"Well no offense, Miss Cain, but I recall you bein' an utter brat." He teased and I laughed.

"Oh I was, was I?" I asked sitting up to grin at him.

"That you were. But you ain't now. You grown into as fine a lady as ever I seen. Course, I could still get me some revenge, now that I'm thinkin' of it." He said, grinning, then pounced with a low growl, tumbling me back and pinning me easily with one hand. I'd forgotten how strong he was, or how merciless. He started using his free hand to tickle me, and I twisted, begging for mercy. "You all apologize?" He asked and smiled gently when I nodded.

"Well, all right then." He murmured, letting go of my wrists and coming down to meet me, his lips finding mine as his arms wrapped around me. I returned the kiss, running my fingers through his hair as I did, reveling in the fact that he was mine, truly mine at last. We parted and he grinned down at me. "If you ain't careful, you're gonna become Mrs. Sanguine." He said softly.

"You mean that?" I asked and he nodded.

"So long as you know I want this to be forever, Val. I ain't into them thirty day marriages or other nonsense you see famous folks doin'. I want you by my side forever. Promise?"

"I do." I said and we both laughed happily. He helped me up gently. "You promise too right?" I asked and he nodded, his smile tender. Billy-Ray looped an arm around me and we walked back to the house slowly, mainly because he couldn't stop nuzzling into me.

He had a goofy grin on his face and he looked younger somehow, though in magical terms he wasn't really that much older than me. Billy-Ray was an utter gentleman that day, and much sweeter than normal if possible. He did everything he could for me and still wanted to do more. At dinner I found a small gift waiting for me. "Go on then, open it." He said eagerly.

I opened the small box to find a ring box inside and looked at him, thinking my heart would stop. Billy-Ray came and knelt in front of me, taking the ring box from my trembling hands. "I meant it when I said I love you, marry me?" He asked, holding out a silver ring that I realized had to be a family heirloom. I nodded, unable to speak and he slipped it on my finger.

He got up and kissed me chastely then grinned at me as he pulled me up from my seat into a tight hug. "Now I know I'll always have my best friend with me." He said his laughter soft. I smiled at him, then cuddled deeper into his warmth. I had no idea how we'd gone from bitter enemies to not wanting to part ever again, but I was glad we had.

"How soon can we get married?" I asked and he kissed me tenderly.

"How's tomorrow sound?" I can arrange everything." I nodded and settled back into his warmth hardly able to wait for the next day.

* * *

**No, I don't know how they went from kissing to a marriage proposal in one chapter. My Billy-Ray is a charmer, I guess. As always I can leave it there or go on, so let me know in the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Gordon, Ghastly or China. Thanks go out to **FlawDiamonds**, **lidz12345** and **mgran44** for reviewing and to everyone who faved and followed.

* * *

Billy-Ray was proving to be an affectionate husband, even more loving that when he'd been courting me. He'd changed, but in a good way. Knowing he had someone now, that he wasn't alone made him more even tempered, with me at least. We both knew a hit was coming and that how he felt for me wasn't going to change his basic need to kill people.

He looked at me one day as he was showing me how to make huevos rancheros. "You know, little darlin' I'll be gettin' a call sooner or later. You're welcome to come along for the trip. But I don't expect you to take to killin' folks."

I snorted. "I'm also Darquesse, remember? I take to killing folks just fine. Well I used to. I just don't want you seeing me like that."

Billy-Ray looked surprised. "Why? Ain't nothin' wrong with killin' folks that deserve it." I laughed and we grinned at one another.

"You're older, aren't you supposed to set a good example?" I asked and he laughed.

"I ain't that much older." He said with a smile. "And besides, I am settin' a great example. We'll make a Texan outta you yet." He nodded. I was fast learning that Billy-Ray saw only two places on a map. Texas and everywhere else. We plated up breakfast, Billy-Ray poured us coffee and we sat down together.

"I'll at least come along." I said and his face lit up. "It's just that I'm no Tanith or any other woman you might have worked with." I said and he took my hand in his.

"Easy now. That there is a point in your favor so far as I'm concerned. I married you, no other gal. And it would be a whole lot nicer to get to fight by your side then against you." He took off his sunglasses to look at me pleadingly and my heart melted just like he knew it would. He was getting better at leaving them off, though I knew it was hard and let him lead the way. And Billy-Ray was doing all he could to coax me into not hiding my scarred palm.

It was from his razor and although he hadn't done it, he'd been gleeful about it up until the point where he'd rescued me. Now he traced the scar sadly. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's all right. I remember cutting you with a cursed sword. You cussed me out at the time if I remember." I said and he blushed.

"Well, I was tryin' to kill you at the time." He trailed off, miserable. He looked up at me and at the pain in his gentle gaze my heart melted. I went to him and sat in his lap. He was trying hard not to cry, I knew he was. "I'm so sorry, Valkyrie. I don't deserve you." Then he did cry and I held him.

"Shh. It's OK, Billy-Ray, I mean it. You love me now, you'd never hurt me, you know that." I said, stroking his face tenderly. "And I love you, I'd never hurt you now either. We have to let go of the past, sweetheart. I love you." He smiled suddenly and cuddled me close.

"You're way too good for me, an' don't think I don't know it, little darlin'. Well, let's finish with breakfast and then I'm thinkin' we can find somethin' to do. Any ideas?" He asked as I got up and went back to my chair. I shrugged at first, then nodded.

"I really ought to call Uncle Gordon. He doesn't have to know where I am, but he does deserve not to worry. I feel bad about leaving him behind, but I had planned on going back at the time." I said with a sigh.

"Would you wanna go back, just to collect him and have him live here with us? I wouldn't mind, you know." Billy-Ray offered.

I smiled my thanks. "He wouldn't be happy without his mansion. And before you ask I like Texas and our ranch house just fine." Billy-Ray smiled gratefully and soon I was calling Uncle Gordon. Well Echo Gordon, but still my uncle.

"Valkyrie!" He sounded relieved when he picked up. "I've missed you so much, are you well, my dear?"

"Of course I am. How are things there?"

"Skulduggery's in the gaol, Im afraid."

"What did he do, kill China?" I asked, laughing and there was a long pause and a sigh on the other end and I knew that was exactly what he'd done. I thanked my lucky stars it hadn't been me and planned to avoid Ireland until the man was dust.

"Indeed and no one will visit the poor man, Valkyrie. He's been asking about you, you know. He's frantic about you. He claims he killed her to protect you."

"Of course he does. I'm just surprised he was dumb enough to get caught to tell you the truth." Billy-Ray who had wandered into the living room with the paper frowned at my words, but he waited until I rang off.

"What happened? Old funny bones go and kill China?" He asked and when I nodded with a grin he laughed and clapped gleefully.

"Always knew he was crazy! Well if that don't beat all. He's in jail now too, huh?" I nodded and he burst into more laughter, which stopped when my mobile rang. I looked at the caller ID and cursed my stupidity at keeping my old number. It was Ghastly. I reminded myself that I wasn't a wanted criminal just yet. I was just living with one.

"Elder Bespoke?" I asked carefully when I answered.

"Valkyrie? Look, I don't want to know where you are, but you're in danger. Skulduggery killed China and now he's managed to break out of the gaol. We don't know where he is, but he's obsessed with finding you."

* * *

**Just what every girl wants. A former partner with an obsessive need to find her. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray, Valkyrie, Skulduggery or China. A billion thanks to **lidz12345** and **PierDreams** for reviewing.

* * *

"How obsessed?" I asked, feeling Billy-Ray watching me intently.

Ghastly sighed before he answered. "He wants you back, Valkyrie. As his partner at least. I have no idea what he wants, but he wants to be with you, he _needs_ to be with you. I don't need to tell you how dangerous he is to anyone who gets between him and you right now, do I?" Ghastly asked and I sighed, thinking he knew exactly where I was.

"No, you don't. The Sanctuary honestly doesn't know where I am?" I asked skeptically.

"No, we don't. You left of your own free will and we refused to keep tabs on you. For one everyone expected Skulduggery would want you back and for two, well China's never made a secret of how much she hated you."

"What happens to him if you catch him?" I asked and from the lingering silence I knew. I rang off, tears stinging my eyes, even though I was well aware Ghastly had risked everything to warn me. Of all the people in the world he knew Skulduggery would never hurt me and he was giving Skulduggery a chance to escape, because he knew I wouldn't let them take him. "They're going to kill him, Billy-Ray. They don't even kill prisoners, but they're going to kill him. We have to help him."

"What? If I recall correctly, not so long ago, little darlin', you were fixin' to die on account of him! He just up an' left you and now you are just ready to go off with him?" I could hear the pain in his voice, his frustration at not being able to protect me from further pain.

"No! Never! Billy-Ray, he's a lot like you. If they lock him up again it will kill him. I'm not forgiving or forgetting the man who abandoned me, I'm repaying the man who saved my life." Billy-Ray stared at me for the longest time.

"I ain't never asked if you were in love with him." He said miserably and I went to him, sitting on his lap to take of his sunglasses.

"You're the only man I want, you, Billy-Ray. I love you. If I feel any kind of love for Skulduggery it's as a friend, nothing more. I'm not forgiving him you know, ever. But I'm not letting them kill him, either. He did what he thought was right to protect me."

Billy-Ray nodded tightly. "And exactly how much time do we got before he shows up here?" Billy-Ray asked and I was about to say that it was odd he hadn't gotten there already when the window shattered and Skulduggery stepped into our living room. We all froze and by the way he looked at me I knew the truth. He hadn't left my side willingly.

"Valkyrie." He said helplessly. I looked away long enough to talk to Billy-Ray.

"You have a choice here, Billy-Ray. You can save him like you saved me. You helped me when your every instinct told you to kill me. I know you're a far better and kinder man than you've ever given yourself credit for. Showing mercy here isn't a weakness and you aren't condoning what he did. But you know as well as I do by looking at him that China roped him into leaving." Billy-Ray nodded.

"Always thought as much, little darlin'. Just didn't want to get your hopes up, is all. Go on then, greet your partner, I know you've been missin' him." He gave me a faint smile and I smiled my thanks back. I turned to Skulduggery, hoping he was stable enough to realize I wasn't in any danger.

He walked towards me, looking like he was in a daze. "Valkyrie?" His voice was small and I realized he thought he was still hallucinating, still trapped in whatever nightmare China must have put him through.

"Yes, Skulduggery, it's me. It was very brave of you to kill that window to defend me." I added dryly and he turned to look at it. I realized then there was something wrong with him and any hatred or unwillingness to forgive and forget melted. "Skulduggery!" I said helplessly and he came forward as I rose to meet him, closing his bony arms around me as we both wept.

"She tricked me, Valkyrie. I wouldn't leave my best friend, not ever. Until the end, remember?" He asked sadly. "But it is the end, isn't it? Never thought I'd see you married." Billy-Ray cleared his throat and we looked at him.

"Seein' as how you are now a fugitive from the law, an' seein' as how you got that way defendin' my wife, least we can do is take you in. You all can have the spare bedroom, how's that?" Skulduggery nodded his thanks and the men seemed at peace with one another.

"Thank you. You saved her as well, I know you did, thank you. Sorry about your window." He apologized and Billy-Ray shrugged.

"T'ain't nothin'. But you ever hurt her again I'm puttin' you through it, comprende?" He growled softly.

"Understood. Well then. I'll help you with the window." Skulduggery turned and gestured and the shattered glass flew back into the frame, fusing itself as he manipulated the air. He turned back to me looking rather pleased with himself. "I must be your hero."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the man that brings trouble with him, but I wouldn't give you up for the world. You either, Billy-Ray" I said, turning to him. And I could only wonder what trouble having both men living under the same roof would bring.

* * *

**A tad shorter than the previous chapters, but I didn't want to force things. I just needed to bring Skulduggery in. I seriously need to stop watching El Gato Con Botas Y Los 3 Diablos to practice my Spanish because now I want kittens. Magical, sword-fighting kittens. Don't worry it won't happen, but the wee boots and tiny swords! Oh, comprende is either Spanglish or Spanish for understand. **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Billy-Ray or Skulduggery. This story will be dropping down to two pages until I don't feel like Wile E. Coyote after he fell off the cliff and got run over by the truck. Then hit with the safe when he tried to get up. Yeah. Thanks to** lidz12345** and **Valkyrie Smith** for reviewing snf for the faves and follows as well.

* * *

Billy-Ray was quiet that night. Which for him was abnormal and then he sat up and looked at me. "Coffee?" He asked and I nodded, smiling faintly. He was nervous about something. He also got out the cast iron pan and started heating oil as he waited on the electric kettle I'd convinced him to buy.

"What's the matter?" I asked and he looked at me. He seemed to collect himself then sighed.

"Do I- Do I sound stupid to you?"

"What? No! Why would you?" I got up and held him and he shivered slightly.

"Sorry, Val. I just got, I mean I have bad memories. I am workin' on how I talk, you know." He said, stroking my hair gently and I felt sorry for him.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you talk, there never has been. Look, Billy-Ray, everyone who speaks English sounds different, not wrong, just different. At least you haven't asked me for Kerrygold, whatever that is." He looked surprised.

"It's cheese, Val. We got commercials here for it. I reckon folks mean well, but I guess the ads are kind of silly. Irish people taking boxes of dirt with them to a new country and the like. I mean, who does that?" He asked, amused.

"How could you even do it today? Boxes of soil? Really?"

"Mmm, good _Irish_ soil, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said as he joined us, putting on the fake accent he adored using on tourists. "I saw the ad and thought it was about the potato famine. The bad thing is, an actual Irish company makes them. Irish cows and Irish butter and Irish cheese. Reminds me of da and mum." He minced on and we all broke up into late night giggles.

"Shoot, that ain't nothin'." Billy-Ray said with an easy grin. "You should see the ads for Texas. Make us look like all we do is ride horses and wear cowboy hats. I guess they all play on what folks want to see. People want each country to be, well, only that country if you get my meanin'. Wait, now I'm lost." He chuckled to himself then dug in the fridge and got out some corn tortillas. Whistling he set them out to warm a bit while he waited on the oil. He also snagged a few bananas and I watched him curiously.

"Hungry Val?" He asked and when I nodded he smiled then went back and dug out all sorts of fillings. "Come on then, about time you learned how to do this. Come on, the hot oil ain't gonna bite." He said gently. "Grab the bacon tongs, just to be on the safe."

And before I knew it we'd filled a platter with tortillas folded over a variety of fillings and fried bananas. "I'm proud of you, Valkyrie, we'll have you cookin' in no time." I smiled back. I really couldn't cook. I'd thought beans on toast was cooking. But in my defense, that's what parents and take away were for, right?

"What is that?" Skulduggery asked and Billy-Ray shrugged.

"Just whatever I had on hand, nothin' special. It just that when you buy the real corn tortillas, the kind with no chemicals in them? You have to use 'em sooner rather than later. Oh, water's ready, I'll fix the coffee." I tried to rise, but he stopped me with a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I didn't marry you to get some sort of cookin' and cleanin' service."

I let him get the coffee and exchanged glances with Skulduggery who just shrugged. "There we are, little darlin', all nice and hot, sorry I only got instant but Bustelo is somethin' special." I nodded. I didn't dare ask why an American or Texan for that matter had so many foods and things related to Mexico in his house, but Skulduggery had no such problems.

"Mexican coffee?"

"Heck yes, were are on former Mexican soil, you know."

"We are?"

Billy-Ray sighed. "We are. Not all Texans are ignorant, you know. We don't all act all uppity and hate Mexicans or Mexican culture or whatever other nonsense you've seen on TV. Why hate the people who were here before us? But end history lesson."

I blinked. "Those trips you've been taking- You've been smuggling people into the US, haven't you?"

"Uh-huh, and for free to boot. I reckon I ain't Native American so it ain't really my country to get all riled up about. 'Sides I hate fences, I really do. Actin' like you can own land." Billy-Ray shook his head and I smiled. Any time he did anything decent he always hid it or gave a lame excuse. He just didn't want to admit that the Hitman Deluxe cared about people.

"It couldn't be that you actually like being the good guy once in a while, could it?" Skulduggery asked gently. "You've had a million chances over the years to kill Valkyrie, yet you've always failed. Strange seeing how many people you _have_ managed to kill."

"Women and children. I won't take hits out on them. Bratty teenagers of course-" He growled and shot me a look then laughed. "I'm teasin', honey. But I reckon he's right. I had you in my arms in that landslide and I felt sorry for you."

"Landslide, what landslide?" Skulduggery asked in alarm and I could see it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Yeah not the most exciting chapter I reckon, but it's getting there. Sorry the tortillas and fired bananas snuck in there. At least you didn't suffer through the recipe.**

**And I don't see Billy-Ray as a bad guy, obviously. I think he'd be the first one to help out because growing up with no dad around and apparently the world's worst mom (he never mentions her, odd methinks) I think he'd have sympathy for those seeking a better life and a fresh start.**

**And yeah, that fence has got to go. Seriously. Because if your ancestors got to come here I don't feel you've got a right to fence other folks out, that's why. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, or Billy-Ray. A billion thanks to **Valkyrie Smith**, **GONE101674** and **PierDreams** for reviewing. And to everyone who faved and followed. Last chapter alert!

* * *

Skulduggery just stared at us. "Landslide?" He repeated. "You were trapped in a landslide, how?"

I looked to the ceiling praying I wouldn't cry, not wanting him to know just how much I cared. "My magic wasn't working." I said and looked away. It was true enough. He continued to stare. "I didn't feel like it." I said with a shrug.

"Valkyrie, please tell me you didn't just give up because of me." He said and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Valkyrie, please." His voice was gentle, close to tears and I turned to look at him.

"It's not your fault, Skulduggery. I chose to give up. That and my magic hasn't been working." He didn't believe my excuse for a second, and somehow I was on his lap as if I was the little girl he had rescued again and he was making soothing, prattling sounds while he rubbed my back reassuringly.

Billy-Ray rose about the same time Skulduggery and I did, then both men we holding me. Skulduggery sighed. "If this group hug ever leaves this room, I'm shooting the witnesses." He growled, making me laugh.

"You always could make me laugh." I said fondly and I pulled away at last. He tilted his skull slightly and smiled gently and somehow I knew everything would be all right.

* * *

Billy-Ray seemed to relax over the next several days. We were all expecting him to be called out on a hit and since Skulduggery was already wanted for murder we debated if all three of us should go. Billy-Ray looked at us and shrugged. "Up to y'all, but we're gettin' to be more like a gang or the Texas mafia. Texas mafia, I like that." He laughed please with himself.

"Well, you've already said you only kill bad people and I believe you, Billy-Ray. But I don't know if Valkyrie should come." He held up a gloved hand to stave off my protest. "If your magic isn't working-" I'm sure whatever else he had to say was really inspiring, but I felt searing heat and pain surge through my body, and I was falling and knew no more.

* * *

I came to in a cave, the walls seemingly made of a white crystal, the place was hauntingly beautiful and as I watched the light in the cave brightened and warmed. Spicily fragrant marigolds appeared on the sofa I was lying on and I could sense someone watching me. I looked to my right and beheld a beautiful shining throne inlaid with jewels and carved with skulls, flowers and dancing skeletons.

A skeleton sat on the throne, wearing a white robe of a soft material, and in one hand she held a scythe. I could somehow tell she was smiling gently, just like with Skulduggery. Then she spoke with an accent that was both Mexican and something else, something far older. "Welcome my daughter. It isn't your time yet. Yes, you have died, but you are meant to walk around a while longer. But it happens, Surging can be deadly." She sighed then looked at me fondly. "Not a hug for your mother? I see." Something about her sweet voice and gentle nature made me laugh and I got up and went to hug her.

She rose to meet me, her scythe vanishing and I melted into her warm embrace, then looked up at her. "I'm sorry, but you're?" I asked, trailing off and feeling rather foolish.

"Ah, you are one of my little gringas, I forget sometimes." She said sweetly as she cupped my chin in a skeletal hand. "I am Santa Muerte. I can wear many colors, mija, but I wear white for you today since I am fixing your magic and sending you back. Your men are worried." I nodded, somehow what she said made sense.

"Will they know who you are?" I asked as she embraced me again and I could feel a pleasing warmth spread through my body.

"Billy-Ray will. He is currently murdering the Spanish language pleading with me." She said, clearly amused, but in a doting way. "Tell him I speak English just fine." She said with delighted laughter that sounded like soft chimes and filled me with joy. I came to in the kitchen, Billy-Ray and Skulduggery leaning over me, both frantically speaking at once.

"I'm all right, and Santa Muerte said to tell you she speaks English just fine, Billy-Ray." I said as I was helped into a sitting position. He went ash white, then broke into a smile.

"You- You saw her? You really did?" He asked, his voice filled with wonder.

"Provided I didn't just hit my head and dream it all, yes." I said. "Can we get a statue of her? She's really pretty." I asked and he grinned hugely.

"Shoot, lots of statues, and candles and such. We''re gonna have a celebration, I promised her that much. I've been asking her to send you back and I promised her I'd give up bein' a hitman if only she gave you back to me and start in on that ranch I've been savin' up for. Hope you like cattle, little darlin'. And horses." I grinned in reply and he leaned in to kiss me softly.

"I have to keep what I promised too, don't I?" Skulduggery asked and I nodded. "Great, I promised pretty much the same thing. I'm retired. But she gave you back, so it was worth it." He grinned and held me tightly to him.

I didn't know what the future held for us, or if we'd all enjoy peaceful lives spent running a ranch, but I knew I'd been given a second chance and didn't intend to waste it.

* * *

**Obviously I don't own Santa Muerte either. This story just never took off for some reason, so I think ending it here will do nicely. Unless my readers say otherwise, of course. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, or Billy-Ray. Obviously I still don't own Santa Muerte either. Joseph is my OC though. A bazillion thanks to **PierDreams **for reviewing and the chapter request.

* * *

It didn't take long until we found a botanica that sold Santa Muerte statues and other things we'd need. The owner was an older gentleman who had moved to Texas from Mexico City, Mexico and he insisted on hearing my story before he'd let me buy anything. At last he nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Bueno. She came to you in white, so your first statue and candles should be white. She will need offerings too as thanks for saving your life. I have white copal and can suggest some foods you can prepare and other gifts. You do not need to do everything at once, but always show your gratitude. She is your mother now, respect her as such and she will treat you well." He smiled kindly, then spoke with the men as I wandered the shop.

I was attracted to a dazzling white statue of the skeleton saint that reminded me of her, complete with jewels and her scythe. She was also holding the scales Billy-Ray told me represented justice. He joined me with a gentle smile. "If you're attracted to her, that's a good sign. I saw red robes and Skulduggery saw black so we'll get statues in those colours as well." Soon we had our statues, the sweet smelling copal incense sticks and small booklets all imported from Mexico.

"She is Azteca, you know, and a great lady. If she has chosen you three in her three oldest forms you have her strongest blessings. Go with God." The man said as he escorted us to the door and locked his shop behind us. "My name is Joseph, by the way. I am going for lunch, if you'd care to join me?" We accepted gladly, putting our purchases in the truck. It turned out his mother had dreamed of living in America and had given her children American names and taught them good English.

"Don't get me wrong." He said as we settled into a booth at the local diner. "Mexico is a beautiful country and a wonderful place to live, but for many of us coming to America is a dream come true. I keep what I need and send the rest back to my mother. She says that she my father and my sister will join me soon, I hope so, I miss them."

"I'm sure they will." Billy-Ray assured him. "Have you asked Santa Muerte for help?"

"Of course, naturally, and she will, but these things take time, so much red tape. But we want to do this the right way, it would kill me to have my family torn away from me again. No offense, but I wish this country would move that fence up towards Canada."

"So does Canada." Billy-Ray said with an easy laugh. I grinned not entirely sure what he was talking about, but it seemed every country only wanted the rich and elite to come in. The problem being the rich and elite rarely have a good reason to emigrate. We had an excellent lunch and soon were home.

Skulduggery grinned at me. "I'm taking all the credit of course, since knowing such a wonderful skeleton prepared you for Santisima Muerte." He grinned and I laughed. It wasn't hard to find a nice place for the statues, burn the copal and set out offerings like fresh apples. We also prepared a feast for ourselves and put aside a plate of the food for her. Joseph had advised us to make one main place for offerings or we'd go broke and this made sense.

The food was good and the house felt calmer, more serene. Life was good and went on, Billy-Ray announcing to me one morning that we were going to look into some cattle to keep his end of the bargain. And so things went until we had some cattle and a modest ranch house, having sold our own home to move to the greenest part of Texas I'd ever seen.

We were just starting out and as we all had chores I was free to think about life. It felt distinctly odd that we should all be peaceful and enjoying ourselves. Of course it was distinctly odd that Billy-Ray and I were married. I was getting things ready for the arrival of our first horse when Billy-Ray came into the stable. He smiled at me. "Doesn't seem real, does it, little darlin'? I keep thinkin' if I just blink it'll all be gone." I went to him, wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me so deeply and sweetly that he left me dizzy.

Billy-Ray chuckled. "As soon as we're able, I'm getting a hand out here. You shouldn't be workin' with the baby comin' and everythin'." I nodded, his words triggering a memory.

"Billy-Ray! Do you remember the store we stopped at a long time ago? Where we bought the CD of music?" He nodded. "Do you realize that woman put copal in our bag and that store is now completely gone? What kind of postcards did she give us?"

"I have no idea, let's check." We headed into the house and found the bag. The CD was there, and the copal. I only knew what it was now and as we looked at the postcards Billy-Ray whistled. "Greetings from Mexico, we'll I'll be." He said, his voice rather misty. "And the CD, I thought it was Native American and it's Aztec. You're right the store is gone, but I was kinda embarrassed about what she said an' all."

"We both were. You don't think that woman was? No, she couldn't have been, could she?" Skulduggery having joined us out of pure nosiness grinned.

"Skeletons shouldn't, walk, talk and use magic, yet here I am. I want you to take the rest of the day off, Val. I've handled plenty of horses in my time, you take it easy, all right?" He asked and I nodded. The men left to go finish getting ready for the horse and I settled down in front of the TV with a cup of coffee.

It was the other postcard that had my mind whirling, the one Billy-Ray had no comment on. How, exactly, had we gotten a postcard about a landslide and the miracle of the survivors and never realized the connection? Overcome with gratitude and realizing who I had to thank for my second and third chance, as well as my husband and baby I said a silent prayer of thanks.

* * *

**Hopefully that wasn't too preachy, but it is what it is. A botanica is a store that sells everything from herbs for natural healing to candles and other religious or spiritual goods. They can vary as to what culture they cater to, Joseph's would cover Latin American needs, but you can find shops for African-based spirituality, New Age and so on. A good botanica owner knows the herbs he or she sells and exactly what they are used for and should ask questions about your needs. **


	10. Chapter 10

caress 10

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Billy-Ray, Skulduggery or China. Thanks to **Valkyrie Smith**, **mgran44** and **Mystery shade** for reviewing!

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was aware of my head being cradled in a bony lap while skeletal hands stroked my head tenderly and Santa Muerte sang to me. I looked up, slightly startled to see her and she grinned. ""Ah, you are up, mija? Bueno! I have come to see you and bless your babies."

Wait, babies, as in more than one?" I asked and she nodded, grinning happily.

"One was hidden. It happens sometimes. I love babies you know. You will teach them about me?" She asked so hopefully that I smiled and nodded. "Good. I will be good to them as well. But I came for another reason. Your friend is innocent he was trapped in a powerful illusion he killed a- You call them reflections, yes? The real woman is hidden and if she comes near you I will see to her. She is mine." She said with a growl and her scythe appeared.

She seemed to be struggling to collect herself. "You're Azteca, aren't you?" I asked, remembering that many people feared any spirit even remotely Aztec, and she nodded.

"You fear me now?" She asked as her robes sifted and melted away and she was dressed as a powerful warrioress, her scythe being replaced by a sword. There was resignation in her voice, as if she was used to being sent away.

"I think I'd fear you more because you're Death." I teased gently and she turned to grin at me.

"Mmm. You are one of the few of my gringa children brave enough to say that to my face. Si, I am Death. But I like to think I'm a lot more than that, mija, don't you?" I nodded then hugged her, breathing in the rich scent of flowers from her, then she was gone and I realized I'd been awake the whole time. Was she that powerful?

I got up to make coffee knowing it would be best to wait to tell the men. Making them nervous during a potentially dangerous situation with the horse wouldn't do them any good. I wished I was out there, but they were right. A startled horse or even a friendly one could kick or bump me in the wrong place and I'd loose the babies. My had went to my belly. Twins.

I knew that Billy-Ray was excited, we both were. But I also knew he was terrified he'd passed on being eyeless to them, and with us both being magical it was a strong possibility. I just prayed I didn't have a little Darquesse and smiled at the thought. I'd seen pictures online of statues with Santa Muerte holding a baby and wondered in they would be a good idea, but distinctive footsteps sounded behind me and Billy-Ray's strong arms wrapped around me, banishing all thought.

"Hey, good-lookin'. He purred. Why don't I rustle up some leftovers and you can serve up coffee, mmm?" He nuzzled into me, drawing a giggle.

"All right." I agreed, brewing us two strong cups. "Done with the horse already?"

"Yup, and got a little surprise. You know how we rescued that mare from slaughter?" I nodded. "Well she came out of the trailer all easy-like, then she went right into the stable. Any fool could see she was heavy with a little one. Well, she went ahead and had them right there, twins. Come see, then I'll make us that bite to eat." I sighed happily and followed him out to the stable.

The mare looked at me, her warm, intelligent eyes melting my heart and she pressed her beautiful foals froward gently, whickering to them softly. It was deemed safe for me to go in and I knelt down to rub each baby on the nose gently, accepting loving nuzzles from the mare as well. "We got a filly and a colt, a boy and girl." Skulduggery murmured softly as he joined us. A vet is on the way to make sure she and the little ones are healthy and we'll get her the proper medications, anything she needs. Isn't that right, Tara?" He asked, stroking her mare gently and she whinnied happily.

"You get to name the young'uns, little darlin'." Billy-Ray said as I went back out of her stall, closing the door gently.

"Then I have a lot of naming to do, Billy-Ray. We're having twins ourselves." I said and he grinned, taking me into his arms.

"No jokin'?"

"No, and more good news, kind of. Skulduggery killed a reflection."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Skulduggery asked, joining us. "Then I might as well tell you what she did to me. China felt that I was in love with you, something I find utterly repulsive since you're more like a daughter to me." He said smiling softly. "Well, she tried to press things and when I told her how I felt the illusion dropped. She said you were already dead, and well-"

"When did this happen?" I asked uneasily and the time coincided with the landslide. I shivered. So China had set me up, just to get Skulduggery for herself, and I felt more pity than anything. Billy-Ray growled low in his throat and I turned to him, startled.

"She ain't touchin' you, little darlin'." He growled and I held him.

"Hush. I only know about the twins and the illusion because Santa Muerte was here. She said China is hers, so we are not to interfere, you know that. What I can't understand is why she would let Skulduggery go to jail."

"Because she knows if she touches you, I'll kill her." Skulduggery murmured softly, then led the way back to the house before returning to the stable to await the vet. And his words made me wonder how easy it would be for him to keep his word and live a peaceful life from now on.

* * *

**So, twins on the way and Skulduggery reveals what happened with China. He's also revealed his feelings for Valkyrie, about time. too. As always, let me know if you want more. **


End file.
